


The Little Things

by loves_books



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_books/pseuds/loves_books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s in the little things.</p>
<p>They don’t need grand gestures, never have done. No flowers, no chocolates. No dinner dates or romantic walks, no holding hands as they stroll on the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a short and fluffy birthday present for the wonderful Indigo Angels.

It’s in the little things.

They don’t need grand gestures, never have done. No flowers, no chocolates. No dinner dates or romantic walks, no holding hands as they stroll on the beach. Not that these are really possible on a military base, of course, and they are certainly never appropriate on a mission.

It’s in the little things, for them. The tiny, insignificant things that will pass most people by. It’s in the details, things that perhaps BA and Murdock might notice, but only because they know.

It’s in the way Face will always sit right by Hannibal’s side, bodies pressed together from shoulder to knee, even if there are a dozen other seats available. 

It’s in the way Hannibal will shout at his ‘kid’, and the way Face will throw ‘old man’ back at him, though there will only rarely be any true anger in their voices.

It’s in the way Face always produces a cigar just when Hannibal needs one most, holding it out in his fingertips and smiling knowingly. And it’s also in the way Hannibal accepts it with simply a grateful nod and a lingering look.

It’s in the way Hannibal always protects his boy, though Face is more than capable of defending himself. It’s in the way Face always defends Hannibal, too, from any and all attacks.

It’s in the way Face’s bright blue eyes always light up when they see Hannibal coming, and the smile that splits his handsome features when Hannibal’s pale blue-grey eyes sparkle in return.

It’s in the way they work together so seamlessly, rarely needing much more than a glance to know exactly what the other is thinking or feeling. It’s in the way Face often knows what Hannibal is going to suggest, when their plans have fallen apart yet again, and in the way Hannibal trusts Face can get whatever they need, no matter how bizarre.

When they are alone, or with their select team of four, it’s still the little things that count. It’s in the way Face will wait until the camp is asleep before climbing into Hannibal’s bed, and it’s in the way Hannibal wraps himself around his boy immediately, pulling him close.

It’s in the way they touch when they are away from everything and can be slow, rather than the more frequent times when they are rushed and desperate, needing each other too badly. It’s in the way Hannibal lays Face down so tenderly, stripping him slowly and taking him to pieces with gentle caresses. It’s also in the way Face will sometimes push Hannibal down instead and take him hard, when they can both scream their passion to the world.

It’s in the touch of Hannibal’s hand to Face’s shoulder when the younger man is having a hard day, so gentle and reassuring. He touches others in a similar way, of course, a manly slap to the back or a fatherly hand on the neck, but with Face he is always tender and careful. It’s also in the way those touches linger a second longer than perhaps they should. 

It’s in the manly embrace only Face can get away with offering when Hannibal is struggling, tugging the taller man down for just a split second and wrapping strong arms around broad shoulders. If he whispers something in the Colonel’s ear at the same time, then no one but them will ever know.

They rarely say the words, though, because they aren’t needed. Face can talk about anything and everything for hours but never say anything deep or meaningful, yet one glance lets Hannibal see exactly what he means. Hannibal is a man of few words, but the quirk of an eyebrow or a half-smile shows Face what he really feels. 

They rarely say the words out loud, because they say them to each other every day in a thousand simple ways. It’s in the little things, and always has been, because the little things are the most important. The little things are what keep them safe and keep them together, in a life where they should perhaps not be working alongside each other, feeling the way they do. But they couldn’t do their jobs now, not apart, not for more than a second. The little things keep them sane and remind them they aren’t alone, in the difficult and dangerous world they live in.

They do say it occasionally, though, because sometimes it has to be said. One of them will need to say it, as much as the other will need to hear it. When one of them wakes in a hospital tent after a mission gone badly wrong, they will both feel the need to say the words. And when something special happens – a promotion, perhaps, or a commendation – then they take great pride in saying it.

And then there are the important days. The ones they insist they don’t celebrate, because they aren’t romantic men. Anniversaries, of which they have many – their first meeting, first date, first time they slept together, first saying those words out loud, and more. Birthdays, again of which there are many – Hannibal’s, of course, and then Face’s ‘official’ birthday, legal birthday, and chosen birthday. They tell themselves they don’t celebrate these, but still they always say the words to each other.

Because even when it’s in the little things, sometimes it’s nice to state it clearly. They’ll never shout it from the rooftops, even if they could, because that just isn’t them. For a man who likes to go in through the front door with guns blazing, Hannibal would rather show his feelings with a tender kiss behind closed doors. And for a man who rarely stops talking, Face finds it hard to be so direct about his most private feelings, letting his body language speak for itself.

But even though it’s always in the little things, Hannibal will sometimes whisper it to Face, and Face will always whisper it right back: I love you.


End file.
